


You All Along

by Jay2Noir



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Blow Jobs, Crylo Ren, Cunnilingus, Dominant Kylo Ren, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Forced Marriage, I wrote this instead of writing an important paper, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kylo Ren Angst, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Marriage Proposal, Object Penetration, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, POV Kylo Ren, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-29 00:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21400819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay2Noir/pseuds/Jay2Noir
Summary: What happens when Kylo Ren is forced to leave his lover and get married to a woman he doesn't even know?A different take on the Arranged Marriage storyline.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 173





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been so bogged down with stress, school work, and all that fun stuff and found myself craving some good Kylo Ren smut. That's what this started out as, and of course, like every other one shot I've ever written, it developed its own plot and characters. This is actually a short story I've had on my mind since I finished Teach Me, and in the last like, month and a half this is the only thing I've been able to write.   
Enjoy!

You and the Supreme Leader had been a “thing” for months now. And what was meant by “thing” was literally fuck buddies. It almost sounded demeaning to you. The most exalted member of the entire First Order, in which you were born and raised, was your  _ fuck buddy.  _ But he didn’t seem to discriminate against you even though you knew he had literally thousands of women--if not more-- at his disposal. No. It would seem he only wanted you.

Everyone was afraid of him. Everyone except for you. You had seen the damage he could cause to the Supremacy. You had watched him throw anyone from General Hux to the lowly sanitation workers around with and without his hands. But even still, you weren’t afraid. Those people were nuisances. They got in his way and they paid the price. You, on the other hand, worked on the ground floor, away from everyone else, in the archives. It wasn’t uncommon to not see a single person for several days come into the paperwork archives. Usually it was the higher-ups looking for records from before everything went digital, or books that weren’t found in the library. Most of the time they knew where they were going and didn’t need your help, but sometimes you were required to do some searching in the computers. It was mundane and ordinary, very boring. Usually you opted to play games on your tablet or read a book when you weren’t busy. But one afternoon you were interrupted by someone who demanded your full attention.

“I need every single record you have on Snoke, and I need it right  _ now. _ ” Supreme Leader Ren slammed his gloved hands on your desk and stared at you from beneath his helmet. This was the closest you had ever been to him, and you were far more than intimidated. You had managed to stay out of his way for this long, and you knew he only hurt people that disappointed him. Even so, you managed to keep a level head as you turned to the computer and searched for the word “Snoke.” The only thing you knew off the top of your head was that he was the original Supreme Leader until he was killed by Ren so many years ago. You had thought that the Snoke era had ended, but evidently not if Ren was still obsessing over information about him. 

“Um, according to my records,” You said, looking at the hundreds and hundreds of results that existed on the screen. “We have lots. Is there anything specific--”

“Take me to the first fucking thing that comes up!” He shouted, causing you to flinch. You were afraid, thinking you were now about to become Ren’s next victim. His voice, though distorted through his helmet, was loud and full of anger, and if there was one thing Ren was known for it was his anger. For once, you were afraid of him. You were in the way of him and the information he needed, which meant you were liable to end up in just as bad of a position as the people he brutalized. The only difference was he came to you while you were simply doing your job.

You held your breath as you nearly sprinted down the aisles, looking desperately for the 15th aisle in the second section of the archives, feeling his angry aura encapsulating you every step of the way. You wanted to run away. You were sure you knew this place much better than he did and could get yourself lost in this maze with him unable to find you, but you got the feeling that once you tried stepping away from him you’d be knocked onto your ass quicker than you could say “Praise the Supreme Leader.” You could feel him fuming behind you, and when you finally made it to the aisle you were looking for, you dropped to your knees and immediately pulled out the box labeled “HISTORY 2334” From there your fingers dug tirelessly until you had found the file labeled “Snoke 20” and you felt like you couldn’t pull it out fast enough.

“Here you are, sir,” You said, handing the manilla folder to him with both of your hands. “This, I think, is the beginning of his time in the--”

You flinched as he snatched the folder from you, throwing it open and leafing through the paperwork page by page. In the stiff silence you contemplated backing away slowly, then booking it to your desk where you could sit quietly out of his way until he found what he needed to. He picked up a piece of paper and carelessly tossed it to the floor. It sailed back and forth in the air until it landed wistfully at your feet. Holding your breath, you took another look at Ren and found his helmet still pointed down at the folder. “Where are you hiding, you bastard?” He asked. You were thoroughly confused; hadn’t he killed Snoke? What secrets could Snoke possibly be hiding when he had been severed into two pieces and then burned in an incinerator by Ren’s hand? Lacing your fingers at your hips, you took a step back. Everything had been going so well for you and the uncaged animal that was Kylo Ren, until his head turned ever so slowly toward you.

You broke out into a cold sweat as his attention so suddenly turned from the information to you, could practically feel his tense energy as he zeroed in so harshly on you. He turned his entire body toward you, then within a blink of an eye the paperwork he had been holding was raining down on you. It was a magical moment, watching as the papers all fluttered down around your body like abnormally large pieces of snow. It reminded you of Star Killer Base before it was destroyed, but then you quickly realized that Ren was advancing toward you at an alarming rate. Both of his hands were clenched at his side, and before you had time to react you found yourself soaring violently through the air toward him. 

Your limbs flailed helplessly, and just as soon as you took off toward him it all ended with your windpipe being crushed in his hand. The man was holding you in the air by your throat as if you were an expendable teddy bear. Safe to say, you had never been as in fear of your life as you were in that moment. 

“You foolish, ignorant, girl,” He said, pulling you toward him and finally setting you onto the ground. He still held an iron clad grip on your throat, not allowing air to pass in or out of your nose and mouth. “You know  _ nothing  _ about that man and what he’s done to the people around him. You know  _ nothing  _ about the secrets that he’s taken to his grave!” It was that exact moment that you remembered that the man was equipped with the Force and was able to listen to your thoughts. He had obviously heard your questioning about Snoke’s secrets and took offense to them. As he finally eased up off of your windpipe and you were allowed to breathe, you considered yourself to be the biggest idiot in the entire First Order.

Almost as soon as his hand left your throat, he placed both of them at the collar of your uniform shirt, picked you up and pushed you into the shelves beside you. You felt the boxes at your shoulder blades rattle behind you, yet it was odd that, with how hard you thought he pushed you, you felt nearly no pain. You couldn’t see the look on his face, but from his loose body language you assumed he was no longer threatening you. 

He pressed his body against yours, only further pushing you into the shelves behind you. “You cowardly, little girl.” He breathed; you could just barely hear him under his mask. The muzzle was so close to you that you thought you could actually feel his breath on your face. You couldn't, of course, but you figured it was your fear making you imagine these horrifying things. You felt nothing but his gloved hands at your collar bones, his chest rising and falling against yours. “You tremble at the sight of your Supreme Leader. You fear the Supreme Leader’s power.” You didn’t think it was possible for his body to press even closer to yours, but he had once again proven that he had power over his space and yours. “You’re afraid of my strength, my power. You’re afraid of your  _ Supreme Leader. _ ”

Everything he was saying was true. For the first time in your young life, you could admit that you feared the man. It only took one chance meeting for you to realize how dangerous the man was, and it made you deeply regret ever gloating to your friends that he didn’t scare you. He was big. He was muscular. He was a faceless, untamed, unrelenting man hiding behind an emotionless, menacing mask, and it would seem he had his blood-thirsty sights set on you next.

“Tell me,” He said, readjusting his grip on the collar of your shirt and lifting you onto the tips of your toes. “Say that you’re afraid.” You noticed the slightest bit of shaking in his hands. This coupled with the not so obvious need in his voice told you that his hardened, powerful facade that he had forced upon you was breaking; crumbling into something else that made you suspicious of his intentions with you. Nevertheless, you were still in fear of your life and felt the need to comply with his ridiculous demands.

“I’m afraid.” You whispered, and you flinched when you felt his body twitch right when the words left your mouth.

“Afraid of what?” He begged, shaking you ever so slightly. You could have sworn you heard his voice crack which only confused you even more. Was he enjoying this, or was this stressing him out? You knit your eyebrows down, about to comply with his demands when you felt an odd sensation at your crotch. Something stiff. Something long. Something,  _ erect  _ that you could barely feel through his pants and your work regulated dress. You only felt it for a moment before he adjusted you again, barking at you to answer him. You were speechless. Was this act really turning him on right now?

“I’m--I’m afraid of you,  _ Supreme Leader.”  _ Almost as soon as the words left your mouth the man groaned, extending his stomach momentarily against yours. Now you knew for certain this was arousing him, and it was the oddest experience you had ever been forced into. You stared deep into the eyeholes of his helmet trying to understand what his deal was. Why did he come all the way down into the archives in order to push his intrusive sexual advances on you? He didn’t even know you. You didn’t even know him. Yet, there was something oddly satisfying knowing that you were currently the one giving the Supreme Leader a hard on. It felt you had the power in this interaction, like you had an invisible hold on him. And damn, was it a wonderful feeling.

“Tell me I’m glorious.” He demanded of you even harder. He was becoming desperate, and you gave into his please with a deviant smile on your face.

“You’re incredible, my  _ Supreme Leader. _ ” Now you were toying with him, finding yourself becoming aroused at the closeness, at the intimacy, at the control you had over him. It was like a game, a dangerous game that, if lost, could end your life. But if won, would grant you an impressive notch in your short, rather disappointing list of sexual escapades. You were all for it, but the action of shaking and pushing you against the hard, uncomfortable shelves behind you was pulling you out of the mood rather quickly.

“Supreme Leader Ren, you’re glorious, amazing, and all that stuff, and I can clearly tell you’re into this,” Bravely, you brought your hands down to his wrists and squeezed them, hoping the action would be reassuring enough so that he wouldn’t kill you for insubordination. “But if you want me to be into it too, you gotta stop doing  _ this. _ ” You said, cringing as you tried to get him to understand. You had seen the Supreme Leader unhelmeted a few times, and of course had seen the multitudes of propaganda posters all over the ship. There was no doubt that he was a good looking man, and you were more than willing to bed him if he would just stop being so rough in all the wrong ways. 

He stared at you for a moment, and you thought you were going to die. You had outed him. You made it known that you were aware of his dirty secret. For all you knew, you had embarrassed him. You had gotten in the way of his plans to seduce you, or to get himself off, and now you were going to die.

It would seem that he was on board with the plan you had conjured up in your mind, because one minute he was still holding you against the shelves, and the next he was pushing you to the floor. You only had seconds to react, but before you could you were falling back first into the pile of paperwork he had so effortlessly tossed at you. Your arms broke your fall, and although you were jarred you managed to sit yourself up and make a full recovery.

What stood before you was, indeed, incredible. Ren stood before you, legs spread wide and his back set straight in a stance that just screamed confidence and power. One hand held back his robes and the other rubbed the front of his pants. A closer look revealed something that shouldn’t have shocked you as much as it did, but nevertheless, your mouth fell agape when your eyes fell upon his bulge. 

It ran partway down his thigh, and for a man of his height, that was impressive. Your eyes feasted upon his length as his thumb sat just below the head, rubbing it up and down. He was showing off. You had said the magic words and he knew you wanted it from him. He even complied with  _ your  _ demands this time around, just to get you to work with him. The truth was, both you and Ren were aroused and wanted each other. There was no denying it.

“You want to fuck the man that strikes fear in your heart?” He asked, taking a step toward you. “You want your  _ Supreme Leader  _ to fuck you?” He was taunting you. Making you feel small in order to build up his ego. Was this some sort of praise kink? Some kind of fear inducement kink? Was he dominant that used fear to fuel his fantasies? Or was he some sort of odd concoction of all three? You had only known him for so long, had exchanged such little words with him that you felt you couldn’t accurately read him. But it truly didn’t matter. Because whatever he was doing was turning you on as well, and you knew for a fact that taunting you, dangling what you wanted only inches away from your face, was the best way to kick your libido into gear.

“Man, I’ll do better than just fuck my  _ Supreme Leader. _ ” You teased him back, pulling yourself up onto your hands and knees. It took seconds to close the gap between you two, even less time to lift yourself onto your knees and reach for his zipper. His hands fell away and hovered at his sides as you busied yourself with unleashing him; it seemed like he didn’t actually know what to do or how to react. You figured that, if this was something he did regularly to other innocent women, not a whole lot complied. You knew most people did fear him, and you could imagine if he cornered anyone else and pushed them around they likely would have run away. He had probably never made it this far, and now you were giving him a run for his money.

He was stiff as you boldly reached into his pants, pushing past his underwear and making the first contact with his erection. He was so solid, so thick, and so long that just the lightest brush of your fingers against it sent arousal straight to your sex. He still wasn’t reacting to you at all, and even though you were more than a willing participant in this debacle, you wanted to make sure he was too. It would seem that more coaxing was needed, and if there was one thing you had proven you were got at, it was inflating his ego. 

“Does the man who gives me  _ nightmares  _ want this too?” You asked, tilting your head to the side and rubbing his cock with your thumb just as he had. You looked him in the eyes the entire time, tried to keep your excitement at a minimum since what clearly turned him on was your fear. “I only want to please my  _ Supreme Leader.  _ I, I’m afraid of being punished if I don’t--”

Your over-exaggerated speech was cut off by the lewd action of him placing a gloved hand upon the top of your head and pushing your face into his crotch. Your arm bent at an unusual angle as your other one came up to his thigh to push yourself up. He didn’t hold you for very long, and when you managed to free yourself from his grip you went back to your regular personality.

“Damn, dude,” You said as you went back to fishing out his cock. “You could have at least waited until I got it out.” You cast him an annoyed look, but he still did nothing. You took his actions as a sign of consent, and when you did manage to free him from his pants, you took very little time to admire him. His cock pulsated in your hand, veins could easily be seen popping out from his skin, and a cloudy bead of precum leaking from the tip of his cock meant he needed your mouth and he needed it now. There would be time to admire him later. For now, you wanted him to be inside of you.

His entire body jumped as soon as your warm mouth made contact with the sensitive head of his penis. It was a marvelous feeling of empowerment, one that momentarily brought your attention away from the task at hand. You were meant to be pleasuring him, not inflating your own ego at his expense. You brought your tongue up and slid it along the underside of his cock, ravishing the gurgles, moans, and twitching of his body. You loved this. You really did love this feeling. 

Slowly you bobbed your head up and down his length, taking in every taste he had to offer you. By all means, the salty taste of his precum was not something that was pleasant, something you would have eaten every day for breakfast, lunch, and dinner, but for what it was worth you didn’t mind it. You had never felt more powerful on your knees before. Here you were sucking off the  _ Supreme Leader _ of the entire First Order. He had spent so much time teasing and taunting you into believing you were being degraded, but it had the opposite effect on you. How many other people could say that they had the privilege of sucking such a prestigious cock? Of being singled out by the  _ Supreme Leader  _ for sex? You smiled around his length, convincing yourself that you were special. You got in his way in a good way, unlike the others who ended up maimed or killed.

“You love sucking your  _ Supreme Leader’s  _ cock?” He asked you breathlessly, tightening his grip on your hair. As enthusiastically as you could, you nodded your head and offered him a quiet ‘Mmhmm!’ That answer seemed to suffice him, as he let out a loud, guttural moan. From there you got back to work on his cock, finding a steady rhythm and taking him as deep as you could go. You gagged as you allowed him access to the deepest part of your throat, your nose sat pressed up against the fabric of his pants, and the hungry groan you got in response was music to your ears.

You brought yourself back up and started to work him again until his fingers became tangled in your hair and he pulled you off of him. You looked up at him confused. You were enjoying your personal time with his penis; why was he stopping you? 

Wanting as much contact with him as you could possibly get, you reached for his cock only to be pushed sloppily to the floor. You picked your head up only to see Ren standing above you, cock in his gloved hand looking over you like a predator would its prey. You sat in the pile of paperwork about Snoke admiring his length, watching him stroke himself over and over as he stepped closer and closer to you. Having gotten a better look at the curved, nearly horrendously long cock in his hand, you couldn’t believe you were able to get him so far down your throat. Seven inches? Eight inches?  _ Nine  _ inches? You really couldn’t tell from all the way down here. You had unintentionally spread your legs just a bit, knowing what was to come from him pushing you onto the floor like this. He was larger than what you were used to from the simple storm trooper boys you had laid with over the years, and you weren’t sure if you’d be able to take him

“Spread your legs.” He commanded you, dropping to his knees in between yours. You were in too deep to back out now, and while a moment ago the thought of taking him--all of him--made you nervous, now seeing him getting down on the ground with you was turning you on to an entirely new level. “Spread your legs for your  _ Supreme Leader. _ ” He coaxed you again, stroking himself even faster now. A glorious grin spread over your face as a sharp bolt of arousal shot straight between your thighs. This was it. You were about to get fucked by your Supreme Leader.

It took a few pained grunts, some pushing, some pulling, and lots of body adjustments, but as soon as you and Ren were comfortable, Ren was, indeed, giving you the pleasure that you thought you were going to get. Thrusting in and out of you. Wracking your body with his and pushing the papers around below you. Never in a million years did you think that one day you’d wake up, go to work, and get fucked on the archives floor in a pile of paperwork about the dead Supreme Leader Snoke. Especially not when closing time was still three hours out and the door was still open for anyone to walk in. You imagined what someone would think if they rounded the corner, looking for a book or folder of paperwork about something you didn’t care about, only to walk in on you and Supreme Leader Ren on the floor on top of each other. Just the thought, paired with his cock dragging effortlessly along your wet, oversensitive walls made you leap closer to your orgasm, and you couldn’t keep your hands off of him.

“You, you want people to see you?” He asked, leaning up off of you and looking deep into your sex crazed eyes. “Someone to walk down here, and see you with your legs in the air like this? A lowly archives worker that does  _ nothing  _ all day, with the  _ Supreme Leader  _ deep inside of her?” Really, you were getting tired of him putting you down, but you always managed to twist it into a sense of pride. Again, you  _ were  _ just an archives attendant, but you were obviously important enough to Ren for him to fuck you here on the floor of the archives. Your head swelled with pride. This was an achievement. Your hands raked up his back to his neck, where you could just barely feel his skin between the helmet and his thick clothing. Almost as soon as your fingertips grazed his warm skin a pair of invisible fingers took ahold of your wrists and forcibly drew them far above your head. It jolted you, you weren’t expecting it at all and yet here you were. Restrained. Horny. Sweating. It was a glorious feeling, at least until Ren stopped the show entirely. 

You were full of him. He was deep into you as he could go, and he just stopped moving. Without the stimulation you felt heavy and stretched far beyond your means, and you had no shame in picking your head up and glaring at him. “What gives?!” You said, trying to get a better look as to what was going on, but your arms were still locked above your head and didn’t allow you to move forward at all. Had he really came that fast, you wondered? He had only been giving it to you for five minutes at the most. Your search for answers in his helmet came up fruitless; you were incredibly disappointed. 

He brought one arm up from the side of your head to your right arm, right next to your ear. In a bizarre twist of events you felt the detached feeling of his gloves slide along the flesh of your underarm. “What are you doing?” You asked him, becoming far more than confused. He said nothing, just continued to sloppily grope around your arm until a light bulb went off in your mind as to what he was doing.

“I have the implant!” You shouted, feeling your implant being pushed nearly out of your skin. Your arousal was beginning to fade as he just sat there, then when he finally pulled his hand away from your arm he started to move within you once again. You grimaced at him, shooting him a disapproving look before resting your head back and deciding to enjoy his movements once again. You closed your eyes, focusing solely on the feeling of him inside you. It felt so  _ good.  _ Your  _ Supreme Leader  _ felt so good inside of you.

“You’re so fucking wet for your Supreme Leader.” He mumbled, bringing his hips back and jerking back into you as hard as he could go. You could tell by the pitch of his voice that he was losing control, that he was just as close to unraveling as you were. And you were ready for it. Just the thought of Kylo Ren cumming inside of you sent tons of endorphins running through your mind. You wrapped your legs around him, hugged him as hard as you could with the only free limbs you had. He was yours. You would be the reason why the  _ Supreme Leader  _ would be cumming tonight. 

“You belong,  _ only  _ to the Supreme Leader.” He said, between grunts and moans. 

“I, I belong only to the  _ Supreme Leader. _ ” You cried out, not even knowing what you were talking about. Your toes were curling. Sweat was forming on your brow. Your fingernails dug into your palms. You were close. But apparently, Ren was closer.

With one triumphant, loud, grunt, Ren pushed into you as far as you could go. Within just inches of your own orgasm, Ren had found his and was spilling himself inside of you; filling you with his seed. It was exactly what you wanted, but there was something missing. You let the tension out of your body as you waited for him to do something. To keep fucking you despite his orgasm, to use his fingers to get you off. Anything! Your eyes widened as he sat up, pulled out of you and allowed the last of his seed mixed with your arousal to seep from the head of his cock. Was this really it?

Was this bastard really about to just walk away without finishing you off?

The release of your hands told you yes. Watching him stand to his feet and beginning to tuck his softening cock back into his pants told you yes. You sat yourself up, your legs still wide with his semen starting to inch its way out of you, casting him an offended look. “Really?” You asked. “Really, right now?” He could have at least had the dignity to give you something of his to clean yourself up with. He adjusted all of his clothes, brushed his gloves on one another, and then silently stepped around you.

“The Supreme Leader has more important matters to attend to.” He stated coldly. You watched him walk away, your mouth agape and face rapidly losing its color. You couldn’t believe you had just offered up your body to Kylo Ren only for him to leave you completely dissatisfied. You craned your neck, followed him as much as you could without making even more of a mess between your legs. This was stupid. You couldn’t believe you wasted your time on him.


	2. Chapter 2

It was only six PM, but you shut down the archives anyway. After picking up your discarded panties and wiping yourself down, then tossing them into the garbage can underneath your desk, you wrote a crude note stating the archives keeper had suffered a medical emergency and the archives would be closed for the rest of the day. You were only closing two hours early and you didn’t think it would have been a big deal. You were, however, planning on going to the nearest medbay in order to create a paper trail. Your boss would never let you close early for no reason and you knew he’d be checking your records to make sure the closure was warranted. 

It was odd walking around the base in a dress with nothing on underneath. It was breezy to say the least, but it was uncomfortable. You felt like you were just one clumsy fall away from flashing every person in the hall your goodies. That was something no one needed to see. No one except the man that you admitted you belonged to about half an hour ago. Wow. What a joke.

You were bitter about it the entire way there. The sex was consensual, but you wanted to orgasm too. You tried your best to keep the scowl on your face, but when you used the kiosk to sign into the Medbay and checked off the emergency birth control option, you couldn’t stop the corners of your mouth from pointing downward. Truthfully, while still high in your post-sex bliss, you had a thought after watching him walk away to get yourself off, but your pride got in the way. The only thing more embarrassing than being caught having sex with Surpeme Leader Ren on the Archive’s floor would be being caught masturbating with Surpeme Leader Kylo Ren’s sperm still crusted on your thighs. You crossed your arms as you waited to be called back to an examination room. Kylo Ren was a bastard. 

It only took twenty minutes for a nurse practitioner to call you back, and she took all of your vitals, your height, and your weight. She then led you back to an exam room where she sat you down and asked you loads of uncomfortable questions.

“Was it consensual?”

“Of course it was.” You said. You knew Kylo Ren was a hothead, but you didn’t think even he would be capable of doing such a thing to you.

“What kind of intercourse was it?”

“Vaginal.” What other kind of intercourse could get you pregnant? “And oral, I guess, too.”

“How long ago?”

“About an hour ago.” You only had 48 hours to get your hands on that pill.

“Do you have the Order issued birth control implant?” 

“Yes. I would just like to make sure, you know?” Lies. You have had unprotected sex several times after getting your implant at age 18.

“And, should the pill not be successful, what is the potential father’s name in case we need to contact him?" 

You had no answer for that question. This was the first time you had ever come to the medbay for emergency birth control. That question seemed so out of hand.

“I didn’t get his name.” You said with an embarrassed grin. You couldn’t imagine getting pregnant with Kylo Ren’s baby.

The woman glared at you, probably thinking you were among the secret society of First Order whores that you had heard so much about. She scribbled something down on her tablet, before flashing you the fakest of smiles, then assured you that she would be right back with your pill. You smiled back at her just as fakely as she did. You didn’t care. All you needed was a note in your medical file that said, on this day, you went to the medbay so you wouldn’t get in trouble. 

Another ten minutes past and you were handed a small paper cup with a bright yellow pill rolling about inside of it. The NP also handed you a small paper cup of water that you were meant to take the pill with, but you had already dry swallowed it before you realized she had it. She looked at you like you were crazy, but you still ended up taking the water from her anyway. “Alright dear. Give the pill 48 hours to take effect. No exercise, no intercourse, and no heavy lifting.” She said, shaking your hand before disappearing from the room. You sighed as you sat there thinking about everything that had happened to you in the last hour and a half. Was it worth it? You supposed so. At the very least you got to have some good sex, sans finishing. It really wasn’t like all of the other trooper boys you got with ever made you cum either. Was it disappointing? Sure. But you tried to fill your head with pride just like you did while Ren was fucking you: How many other people could say they had their Supreme Leader inside of them? You smiled diviantly to yourself, your mood doing a complete 180. You were proud of yourself, and at least you were double sure you wouldn’t be getting a baby out of this one night stand.

Five full days had passed since that fateful evening in the archives. You had gone four nights lying under your bed sheets getting off to what you and the Supreme Leader had done, imagining what it would be like to see him again. Would he even recognize you? If he did, would he acknowledge what the two of you had done together? You set your hopes and ambitions low. Of course you had heard of the destruction he had caused on the ship in those five days, you knew he was existing, but you had to come to terms with the fact that he’d probably never look at you the same ever again. You heard what he said on his way out:  _ The Supreme Leader has more important matters to attend to.  _ You were just a one-time thing. The fourth night you had rolled onto your side and tried to make as much humor out of the situation as you could. What kind of weirdo talks about himself in the third person like that? You giggled. Kylo Ren wasn’t all that great. 

On the fifth day you were walking home from your late dinner hour at 9 pm. You had no plans for the rest of the night and just wanted to go home, pop open a bottle of beer, and relax in front of your TV. You hadn’t even thought about Ren during the working hours in the last two days, and you were starting to allow the thought of him fucking you fade away. The only thing that was occupying your mind at the moment was which rerun of the same bland First Order approved TV show were you going to watch tonight.

You kept your eyes straight ahead until you felt something tumble over your shoulder. You didn’t look down fast enough, because whatever it was had already fallen to the floor. You stopped, looked down, and was mortified to find that your panties from five days ago were sitting at your feet. What was even more embarrassing is that they looked even more crusted over than when you had haphazardly tossed them into the trash can under your desk. You were frozen, a multitude of questions racing through your mind that you didn’t have the answers to. When you finally did gain the courage to turn around and see just who was playing such a horrifying prank on you, a pair of long, muscular, warm arms were wrapping around your midsection, creeping underneath your shirt and resting on your bare skin. You gasped, lifting your arms as the leather gloves flattened out across your belly. The gloves should have given up their identity, but the sound of their voice was a dead give away.

“We meet again.” The modulated, emotionless voice spoke in your ear. It was a relief to know it was Kylo, but that relief was short-lived when you realized that this was an even more public location than the archives were. “I believe your Supreme Leader owes you something.” He purred. For the first time, you could hear the flirtation in his voice. 

You melted in his embrace as his hands swept up your ribcage. What once horrified you almost instantly turned you on again, the thought of being caught in the hall being felt up by Supreme Leader Ren. His hands drifted up further, resting on your breasts and groping you so brazenly. Your midsection was on display for anyone who turned the corner, and anyone would see Ren running his fingers over your pert, rock hard nipples. 

“Do you want to come with me?” He asked, and you found yourself nodding faster than you could really process what he said. You smiled as he groaned ever so lightly in your ear, pushed yourself back into him so that you could just barely feel his erection pressing against your backside. This was perfect, and you had just the right comeback for what he had just said.

“You mean you’re actually going to make me cum this time?” You giggled at your stupid joke, but evidently Ren didn’t find it to be funny. His hands quickly fell from your breasts and he was stepping away from you.

“That smart-ass mouth of yours is going to get you in trouble.” He stated so firmly. You thought that your escapade was over, that you said on too many words and that you had lost your chance to be with him again. But no sooner than he stepped away did your hand end up in his, and with your underwear floating up and into Ren’s free hand he started to quickly walk away. You trotted on behind him, smiling and beaming like the sex hungry woman you were. This excited you, especially since Ren stated that he “owed you something” this time. 

You had never had sex in the dark in a utility coset before. To be more specific, you had never had a man sit on his knees, throw one of your legs over his shoulders, while he went down on you in a dark utility closet before. Just by looking at him, you never would have guessed that Kylo would be as skilled as he was with his mouth. But he was. He had you throwing your head back against the boxes and whatever else behind you. He had you pulling his hair, curling your toes, and, of course, stifling your moans. The only sliver of light that existed illuminated the floor from the hall, and every so often it would flicker when someone walked past. It was painfully obvious that you had to stay quiet, and Ren would even chastise you if you made too much noise. 

The first time you nearly screamed, getting flashbacks from the time he left you on the floor of the archives. His lips slid from your clit after you had mumbled the word “fuck,” and with the light flickering behind you, you could just barely make out his face looking up at you. “Oh, come on!” You whispered, already feeling your arousal falling from your body. “What did I do this time?”

“Hush.” He scolded you, blowing warm air against your sex. “You don’t want your Supreme Leader to leave you because you’re being too loud, do you?” He asked, lifting a gloved finger to your cunt and running it down your wet lips. Internally, you were screaming at him. He was so good at what he was doing and you didn’t want him to stop. The light outside faded a few times, and you were reminded why you had to be quiet. In the end, you couldn’t argue. You just nodded your head, pushed his face back into your cunt, and let out a huge sigh of relief as he started working his tongue against you again. You tipped your head back, bit down on your lip to stop the inadvertent moans and groans that were born from your throat. Eventually, you felt it. His tongue flicked faster and faster over your clit while the light had gone away completely. There were several people outside just as you were about to orgasm, your legs were shaking, your sight was blurring, and just as soon as you couldn’t hold yourself back, Ren stopped.

Again, you groaned angrily, lifting your head and shooting daggers at him through just your eyes. “I told you to  _ hush. _ ” He spoke, this time in your head. 

“Oh my god,  _ please  _ just make me cum.” You resorted to begging. You were so horny and, at this point, just wanted this to be over with. You heard him giggle, then gasped as you felt a hand lay across your mouth, further immobilizing you and this time for sure stopping your unintentional moans. 

“As badly as I want to hear you, we can’t do it now.” He said before diving face first back into you. It would seem Ren had one last trick up his sleeve to get you to conform to his demands, and it was alright with you.

Because no more than a minute later he gave you all he had, eating you until couldn’t hold back any longer. You orgasmed all over his face, your body stiffening up as Ren finally allowed you to finish. It took five days too many, but it was unlike any orgasm you had ever given yourself or been given by anyone else. You quickly decided that it was worth the long wait. He was far from done with you, licking, sucking, and flicking his way around as you trembled at his mercy. For a moment, you felt like you were in heaven. Not in a musty, cramped utility closet that would likely need to be opened soon to clean the floors. It lasted so long, with Ren working you through your aftershocks, you almost nearly begged him to stop. But your mouth was bound, you couldn’t say anything. 

You picked your head up, almost forcing the words ‘stop’ out from the invisible hold Ren had on your lips, but it would seem he was already in tune with your thoughts. His mouth fell away from your cunt, his hands fell from your thighs. In the small sliver of light you watched his crouched body sway back and forth, heard his zipper coming down and you thought he was about to lay you out on this dirty, utility room floor and fuck you again. You drew a blank as you struggled between shaking your head back and forth to stop him and just allowing it to happen. You needed him. You needed his cock and needed him to lay into you after the mind blowing orgasm you just had.

“Don’t be silly.” Ren whispered to you, badly preparing you for what was coming next. Your hands still rested on his shoulders, your knee fell to his elbow. So when he took ahold of your midsection and hoisted you into the air as he stood, you momentarily freaked out. “Easy, easy.” He chided as his cock became flush with your belly. It was hot, ready to go as soon as he could get it in you. Your one foot just barely touched the floor and you found yourself wrapping your arms tightly around him. This was an awkward position, especially since he was so tall. But with one arm wrapped snugly around your waist, balancing you as well as he can, he reached down between the two of you and adjusted himself. It only took a moment and a shift of your weight to align himself with you, and before you knew it he was loosening up, allowing you to sink down on to his cock.

Your weight bared down on your free foot just as you let out a sigh, taking in his enormous length once again. You missed him. You missed this feeling of being full to the brim. Underneath the invisible hand at your mouth you sighed, allowed your eyes to close as you clenched around him. In return, you got a mumbled groan from him as well. You wanted to tease him, to tell him to hush and punish him for being too loud. Instead you smiled under your unseen restraints, finding pleasure once he began the seemingly tricky task of thrusting in and out of you. He bent his head down next to your neck, and although you hadn’t seen his lips up close and personal, you could feel them pressing against your neck. His lips parted and he exhaled against your neck, sending goosebumps pricking all throughout your body. His mouth was warm. His mouth was wet. His mouth was,  _ painful.  _

You jumped as he bit down on the flesh of your neck. You weren’t expecting that at all, and yet somehow it was erotic. The bite only lasted a few seconds before he was running his tongue up and down the nape of your neck, soothing your skin in the strangest way possible.

“I told you, that smart mouth was going to get you in trouble.” He whispered above your giggles, finally finding a rhythm in his movements again. You couldn’t believe he was talking about your mouth, when your mouth was bound and he had read your thoughts. It was a battle you were okay losing for the time being. Right now, all you wanted to focus on was the feeling of him at your neck, and between your legs.

He switched between sliding in and out of you and lifting you up and down, sometimes leaving you with little more than your toes on the ground. With your leg thrown over his arm you found that he could get deeper than you ever thought possible. Of course, you weren’t the only one enjoying the position. Kylo was busy growling in your ear, every so often mumbling some possessive phrase that only made you that much wetter.

“You are mine.” He’d say, breathlessly and almost a little too loudly. “You belong, only, to  _ me. _ ” At that point you were content with just getting your rocks off that you didn’t want to say it back to him, especially since the last time you appealed to him like this it made him cum without a second thought. You didn’t play along this time, and in the end it didn’t matter. Because within three more strokes Ren was finishing, pushing himself as far into you as he could go and filling you to the brim. You held on tight as he stilled, bellowing in your ear as silently as possible. His hands clutched your shirt as he reared you into the air, your foot dangling helplessly above the floor. It was all pretty magical, and you only felt your leg and thigh cramping up after he had released you.

You bared your weight down on the equipment behind you as he turned to the side and readjusted himself. More people walked past the door, and this time you were free enough to hear them speaking briefly about what they each ate for dinner. Everything had gone back to normal, and the silence that hung between you and Ren was more than awkward.

“Uh, thanks,” You started, smoothing your skirt out. “You know, for everything.” Embarrassment took center stage of your emotions. You just had sex with a man that you didn’t know in a fucking utility closet. What was wrong with you?

You watched Ren in what little light was available turn toward you, then saw him make a small gesture to his hip. Moments later, you felt fabric being thrust into your hand, and when you gripped it you found parts of it were hard and crusty. “I’ll trade you.” Ren said, reaching out his hand and commanding your discarded pair of underwear to his palm from the floor next to you. You shook your head, it didn’t seem like he was giving you any other choice. 

You leaned yourself up and squeezed your thighs together in a weak, rather disgusting attempt to stop his semen from flowing down your thighs. You know, since he wasn’t leaving you anything to clean yourself up with. It was a dick move, but you couldn’t blame him. Clearly he had a lot of fun with your other pair of panties that he stole from the trash can. Why deprive him of another pair?

“Same time tomorrow?” You asked, mostly in jest. As he told you the first time you met him, he was a busy man. Truthfully, as you sat there staring at his shadow, you thought you would never see him again. What were the odds of seeing him again? What were the odds he was going to give a damn about you to fuck you in some other unconventional place? You bit down on your tongue as you watched him turn away from you; today was the day you found out that it only took two rounds of sex to start becoming attached to someone.

“Tomorrow,” Ren spoke as he set his helmet back on. “You’re coming straight to the  _ Supreme Leader’s _ bed.” 

The door opened and the light from the hallway cast down half of your body. The look of shock on your face was now illuminated for anyone walking by to see. You couldn’t believe what he said. Did he really want to see you again tomorrow? You couldn’t pull your eyes from him as he stood aside and held the door open for you. It was like a dream come true, and almost instantly the blissful high he gave you washed over your body yet again. “Now go, before someone sees us.” He had gone back to the demanding man he was again, but you didn’t care. You were elated to know that your sexual escapades would not come to an end here in this squalid closet. 

Marching happily past Ren and out into the open, an apparent, odd limp impairing your posture, you cast a grin down to the floor. Luckily for you, no one was out here and you and him could be alone for your exit. However, Ren decided he needed to have one last erotic jab at you before he could let you go. You felt a puff of air blow on your ass, and when you looked down your skirt was lifted into the air. You crossed your knees, covered your mouth with your hand while you snickered the embarrassment away. What a jerk. 

You made a sharp right out of the closet and started back on your long walk home. Behind you, Ren began to walk off in the other direction. What started out so innocently enough as some horny fun on the bottom level of the Supremacy had given birth to something far more serious. On your walk home, you tried to figure out how many times it had to happen for you and Ren to be considered “fuck buddies”


	3. Chapter 3

For weeks, sex with the girl became a regular thing. She had told Ren her name a handful of times, but in the end he had only regularly started calling her one thing: His. 

Mine. The  _ Supreme Leaders.  _ Whenever he wanted her, she was there. She was loyal, fun, relaxed, and didn’t seem to fall in love with him after the third or fourth time he invited her to his home--like some of the other girls he had his fun with over the years. She was almost perfect, save for the sarcastic comments she often made to him. 

Their sexual adventures took them everywhere around the ship. From the tables of the cafeterias, to abandoned hallways in the dim light that was available from hallways away, to empty control and conference rooms, and many other places mounted in his mind daily. By far, his favorite place he had her was in the lookout room above a control room that was for monitoring the people piloting the Supremacy and keeping an eye on what was going on around the ship. Ren didn’t often come in here; he didn’t see a point. There was nothing in here but a large pane of glass and a few computers, but evidently the late Supreme Leader Snoke deemed it necessary so here it was. Truthfully, he never thought the room was made for him, but for the General or for the immediate supervisors of those working to control the Supremacy, but it didn’t matter. Because it became a private room for Ren to indulge himself in his newly found lover.

She liked it when he pulled her hair, and he liked seeing her head flex back as she cried out for him. It was a win for both of them, so he had no qualms in bending her over and pressing her against the window in the small room. With one hand tangled in her hair and the other at her hip, he laid into her just as he knew she liked. He had her singing his name, drooling as her cheek pressed against the window above all the men and women hard at work. He was careful not to hurt her, to push into her too hard and cause her neck to crack. As always he wanted this to be pleasurable for both of them, not just him. 

He looked past her contorted body at all of the people below him. What would it take to get them to turn around and witness the show he was putting on? To see her in all of her nearly nude glory, her pile of clothes there next to her and his pants pulled down to his thighs. To read her lips as she surrendered her body to him, and to see the orgasmic look on her face as he pushed her over the edge just as he knew how to do? Ren’s chest tightened as he stared at the back of one man’s head. There could be some emergency he should be solving down there right now, and here he was making love in the room above these people. It was reckless. It was daring. It was public, and it was erotic. After her second orgasm on his cock he couldn’t hold himself back any longer. He leaned over her, placing his hand against the glass in an outlandish attempt to draw attention to his own orgasm. He never saw if it worked, because his eyelids pressed tightly closed when the first spurts of his seed began to spill from him and into her. 

Her back became tight and stiff as she accepted everything he had to give her, and when the entire ordeal was finally over, Ren opened his eyes just in time to see the same man he had been begging to turn around and notice him remove his headset, turning toward the woman sitting next to him. Now that he was back in his right mind he recognized this as a threat. You were his. He wanted  _ no one  _ to see his woman’s body like this, and before the man could even catch a glimpse out of the corner of his eye at her, he was protectively wrapping his arms around her and pulling her back into the shadows. Their bodies disconnected and he sat there pressing her tight against him.

“Do you think anyone saw?” She whispered, running her arms over his. Ren’s cock began to soften against her the flesh of her ass and he let go of his breath.

“Of course not.” He said, reaching down and swatting her behind for making such a ridiculous statement. “I’m bold, but I’d never let anyone lay eyes on what belongs to the  _ Supreme Leader. _ ” He always loved gloating about his status, about how she belonged to the most powerful man in the entire universe. Every time he met with her, every time they ate dinner or slept with one another, and whenever they made love to one another, he always had to build himself up and remind her that he was the one in charge. He remembered a previous lover calling it a “praise kink,” but he didn’t like to be praised by her. He found the contented moan to be an appropriate response, and once again gathered up her hair and gently bent her head to the side, exposing a multitude of the deep brown and purple hickeys that he had left on her neck, shoulders, and chest in the last few days. As he began the process of marking her, he decided that a better term for how he felt about his sexuality was a “satisfaction” kink. As long as she knew who she belonged to, he was satisfied and felt he could satisfy her. 

The weeks flew by. Every few days he met with his woman and got down and dirty with her, and he didn’t expect anything to change about his routine with her. Since meeting her he’s noticed his moods had shifted dramatically. He felt more calm and relaxed, more level headed and he could have sworn he could think clearer--when he wasn’t thinking about her of course. 

One day, after hearing some horrible news about a lack of fuel to complete a mission he had started on time, he had taken some time to relax and think logically about the situation. He stood in the control room looking over his notes, running the numbers and trying to figure out the best route of success for himself and his mission. Before he had gotten to know his lover he probably would have stomped off and harshly reprimand whomever was in charge of fuel consumption, but this time he was able to go down the correct avenues and find a solution. It wasn't ideal as it set him back several weeks, but it was a solution nonetheless. He was in the final steps of the finalization process when there was a tap on his shoulder. He turned, behind him stood none other than General Hux. 

“Ren.” He spoke rigidly, not allowing his face to break formation and give any clues to what this news would be about.

“Hux.” Ren spoke just as emotionless, then the two men sat staring at each other in an awkward bout of silence. Kylo couldn’t stand Hux when he came to him like this. Usually it meant he was in a negative mood and would likely say something to upset Ren even further. From under his helmet he squint his eyes at him, turning away and setting his eyes back on his tablet and going back to work on what he was doing. “Have you come to do nothing but stare at me, General? Or have you come for something more relevant?” He said, signing off on the next order of fuel that would be coming from a smaller ship the First Order owned. 

“It is rather relevant, believe me,” The General spoke as he stepped beside Kylo. Ren kept his nose in his tablet, pretending to be busy when in reality he was simply scrolling between paragraphs of what he had already read of the incident report. “But I think it would better suit you to be sitting down. Why don’t we go speak in my office? It’s a rather,  _ surprising,  _ revelation.” Ren detected a hint of sarcasm in the man’s voice, and when he lifted his head to see him the sly grin upon his lips made him ill. If it was bringing Hux pleasure, then it would likely bring Ren pain. Hux motioned with his fingers to follow him, and when he set the paperwork down, he had no idea how much his life would be changing. 

The paperwork sits in his hands as Ren’s mouth falls agape under his helmet, his eyes so wide he’s sure they’re going to roll right out of his own head. “What is the meaning of this?” He asks the red-headed man that sits across the desk from him. He can’t believe what he’s reading right now, and swears he can no longer feel his heart beating.

“It’s for the best, Ren,” Hux speaks, placing more paperwork down in front of him. “It was the only way we could require at least some of the territory, and we did it peacefully ensuring none of the territory or resources we need are destroyed.” The explanation seems like a slap to the face, and his mouth only closes when the rage flows through his veins.

“If this is the only way of getting resources that we can find on any other planet out there, then I refuse!” He slams the paper down on top of the others Hux had laid out in front of him and stands to leave, but Hux calls him back yet again.

“ _ Ren, _ ” He calls just as Kylo tosses the chair he was sitting in to the side. “For once, do not be childish in the matter. Throwing a violent tantrum of yours won’t solve the issue.”

“I,  _ refuse _ \--”

“The woman is a queen, looking for a loyal husband who is going have strong genes to pass down to her children. If you marry her you’ll have a suitable mate to pass down your bloodline and so will she!” Hux tries to explain as Ren continues to stomp off. 

“Well then why don’t you marry her?” Kylo retorts in the most sarcastic way possible. He couldn’t believe that, in this day and age, he was being set up for an arranged marriage. Kylo felt he should have been able to freely choose who he was going to be wed to, not that he had any plans on marrying any time soon. Marriage required love, and Kylo didn’t love anyone. Not himself. Not his parents. He didn’t even love you. He wasn’t capable of love, no matter how differently he felt about you, your body, and your smart ass comments that often made him giggle. He felt differently about you than the other women he had been with, but he was certain he didn’t love you. 

Because if he couldn’t look in the mirror and be confident enough about himself and his abilities, how could he look at you and  _ love  _ you? 

“She didn’t want me, Ren.” Hux said, bringing Ren’s attention from his depressing thoughts back to him. “She wanted  _ you.  _ And if you knew what she looked like, you would be pleased.” Kylo quickly caught onto the lust in Hux’s voice, and he didn’t know how to respond. He was so attached to you, and not just for your looks. You were smart. You were kind. There was more to you for him to enjoy than just your body, and it would take a lot more than a good looking woman to pull his attention from you. He opens his mouth to object to Hux once again, but much to his dismay Hux continues to speak.

“Plus, their military and weapons are strikingly similar to ours. The entire First Order is in for a huge fight that will no doubt cause countless casualties, plus billions upon billions of credits worth of damage. Your little fuel mishap will be the least of your worries should these people retaliate.” Ice begins to run through Ren’s veins as Hux’s tone takes a gravely serious turn. There was no other planet that he had come close to the First Order militia. He can hardly believe Hux’s words and feels like he has to see this for himself. 

“Prove your words, General.” And unluckily for him, Hux is quick to respond.

The planet is massive. It has three moons that the population is housing the most prestigious citizens on, and it’s a wealthy, tactical planet. Hux had originally commanded the planet hand over its riches, people, and resources to him peacefully, but was chased off with only seventeen of the thousand or so storm troopers that he had stormed the planet with alive. Days later he was called to a meeting with the planet’s queen who offered to hand 85 percent of her assets over peacefully in exchange for only one thing: A Marriage to the most powerful man of the entire Galaxy. 

“All she’s asking for is your loyalty, Ren. She’s but one woman. All you have to do is keep her happy and quiet, and you’ll save the Order so much time and expenses.” Hux steps closer to him. He would much rather go to war with these people instead, cocky enough to think he could beat them. He closes his eyes, knowing it just wasn’t an option. The Order was still fighting to uncover the secrets of Luke Skywalker, the Scavenger Girl, Snoke, and everything else. Ren just couldn’t risk a huge war ruining everything. His limbs shake. Tears begin to brew in his eyes as he turns around to face Hux. 

“Do it.” He whispers, then immediately steps aside him. His chest is hollow as he steps out into the halls from Hux’s office, and he doesn't know why. Was it you he was upset about? Was it the forceful marriage? Why would you even matter in a decision like this? It was either you, or he faces an uncountable amount of damage to his entire organization. You didn’t matter to him. He didn’t love you, and he couldn’t just allow what he had worked so hard to achieve come crashing down at the hands of some spoiled queen. 

He doesn’t understand the anguish he feels when he realizes he would likely be unable to see you again.

To be a cheater, to have two women at once, did not appeal to Kylo at all. It was messy, it would tarnish his reputation, and know knows what it would make this woman do to his organization if she found out. The first of many tears slip down his cheeks as he makes his way to his home, ready to call you as soon as he reached his bedroom.

The night before his marriage he spends under the covers with none other than her. Feeling her. Kissing her. Making love to her. All without abandon and he feels like he can’t get enough of her.

“Frisky tonight, are we?” She says as he pulls away from her lips for air. He smiles at her, unsure of what else to say. His hands travel down her body differently knowing this would be the last night he’d get to do so. He sits up, reaching a shaky hand out to brush a lock of hair from her face, and he takes the opportunity to rest his palm on her cheek. 

“I have some news.” He states, willing the lump in his throat away. He didn’t want to cry. He had no reason to cry. He reminded himself again that she was just one person in this entire ordeal, and she wasn’t worth the risk that was posed to his organization.

“Oh boy!” she says, sitting up. He watches as his black blanket falls down her body, exposing her breasts to him, but he doesn’t care right now. Her bubbly attitude is the only thing that’s keeping him afloat right now, and he feels the best thing to do in this situation would be to come right out and say what was on his mind. Would she cry? Would she be happy? He doesn’t want to see her cry, but he doesn’t want to see her walk away either. It’s all very confusing for him, and before he knows it, he’s already started to lay the groundwork for this intimate conversation. 

“Regarding you and I, there’s going to be some, some, changes.” He starts, unable to look her in the eye. 

“Changes? That sounds like fun.” She says. He can detect a hint of wanton need in her voice, and he can’t imagine what she's  thinking. He looks back at her, at her hopeful grin and feels the need to look into her mind. He becomes jovial when he finds out her interpretation was inviting another man or woman into bed with the two of them, but he opposed that idea greatly. She belonged to him; he couldn’t imagine sharing her at all.

“Yeah. I, I guess so.” Ren says, stalling the conversation again. He sighs deeply, jumps when she places her hand across his bare chest. He looks at her and his heart breaks at her enthusiasm. It was as if she was excited for him to say he’d never see her again, and he doesn’t know how to handle his feelings.

“Well, spill!” She probes, inching closer to him. “I wanna know what you have planned for us!”

The sad truth is, he has nothing planned for the two of them. 

“Well, as you know I’m a very powerful man.” He starts the conversation with a weak attempt at building up his own confidence, but when she laughs and lays her head on his shoulder he realizes it’s taken the wrong effect on her.

“That you are, Supreme Leader.” She snuggles into him, presses her angelic face into his warm, imperfect skin. It makes it that much harder on him. He wraps his arms around her one last time and holds her as close as he can. The feeling of loss he was experiencing was much greater than he ever felt ending the life of his father.

“My power, it’s noticed by millions of people every day. People hate me, they want to ruin me and take what I have. While, others want my power in a different kind of way.” When he sees her smile begin to fade, he knows that she's catching onto the tragic news. When she says nothing he takes it upon himself to continue his bleak speech.

“There’s a woman. She runs an extremely powerful planet that’s rich in resources that First Order needs. We’ve already tried to take them by force, but their militia overpowered us. The woman, she, she offered to peacefully hand over her planet, but only if she were to, to…” He can hardly say it. It’s the last thing he wants. He doesn’t want to be married to anyone at all--let alone a tyrannical stranger. She stares at him with wide, curious eyes, begging for more information but the lump in his throat won’t let him speak. He swallows what he can, watches as her face begins to blur and knows his tears are inevitable. If only he had spent more time and money developing his military; then there would be nothing standing between him and her.

“...to, marry, me.” He says in a singsong pattern. Having the words out there in the air is a freeing feeling, and he feels like he can finally come to terms with the sharp change in his life. He brings his finger up to the inner corner of his eye and wipes his tears free, and when he looks back over he’s shocked to see she's  smiling brightly at him. 

“Oh my god,” She says, sitting up and leaning in closer to him. “You’re getting married?!” Her thrilled reaction confuses him, even more so when she leans up, takes both of his cheeks in her hands and press her face into his. “Oh my god! I’m so excited for you!” He has no idea how he should react. Part of him is hurt at her enthusiasm, she seemed so ready to just throw him away. It hurts. “What is she like? I’m sure you’re excited!” She says, falling away from him and still looking at him for answers that he didn’t have.

“I, I don’t know. It’s been arranged for me. Tomorrow. I haven’t met her yet.” Her eyes lose the excited sparkle they once held at his words, and he swears her smile wilts away.

“Oh. Well, well I’m sure she’s lovely. They can’t just let anybody marry the great Kylo Ren. Right?” Ren is impressed by her ability to always look on the positive side. It’s the type of positivity he feels like he needs in life. His life. Every day of his life. However, he notices her confident facade is fading before his very eyes. “I suppose this means…” She swallows heavily, just as he did right before his tears started to form. “...that we’re going to have to stop seeing each other?” She sports a full blown frown now. The disappointment is there, and he can finally say their emotions about the matter match.

“Yeah. Yeah, I think so.” Kylo looks down into his lap that’s covered by the blanket, unable to feel anything but defeat. It’s finally been said and put out there into the world that his relationship had to come to an end. He feels like a weight had been simultaneously lifted and placed on his shoulders, but takes solace in the small, sad smile accompanied by a nod. At least she wasn't fighting him about the matter. At least she's not begging him to keep her close to him. He’d likely have the hardest time saying no.

“Of course.” She said with a heavy sigh, looking over at her pile of clothes next to the bed. “I wouldn’t want to interfere with your marriage. That wouldn’t be fun for any of us.” She chuckled, but Ren was in no mood to pretend to be jovial. He nods his head, unable to stop her as she stands to her feet and heads to her pile of clothes. 

She dresses in silence, her body stiff and seemingly unwilling to move. Her bra holds tight to her body, her shirt is next, and, for the first time in their entire relationship, she places her panties back on her body. Ren doesn’t get to keep them. Tomorrow, he’s going to have a wife. Neither of them show any emotion, and Ren assumes neither of them know why she’s leaving. It isn’t as if his wife would just show up to his home overnight and find them entangled together in his bed. He was assured that the first time he’d see his wife is at the altar, but he knows he can’t force her to stay. 

“Well, I’ll be going then.” She says to him dryly. Her hands sit clasped at her hips; her entire posture reminds him of the day he met her down in the archives. It was like they were starting over at square one, and it was one of the most difficult things for him to witness. Ren doesn’t know what to say at first, and when he does come up with a comeback he thinks it’s the worst possible thing today to a clearly grieving woman:

“Thank you for your time.” He says, then turns away from her. It was the final nail in the coffin of their liaison. He was officially putting himself and her to rest in favor of a woman he had never met. He can’t bear to watch her as she leaves, stepping silently out of his room where she no doubt would find her way out of his home as well.

The pain is too much to bear for him. Several hours of sitting in his bed pass just staring at the wall, wondering why he felt like this. He had never, ever, felt this strongly about anyone before in his life. For the first time, he wonders if he loves her. 

But it can’t be. He was big, bad, monstrous Kylo Ren. Incapable of love just as he had learned from Snoke. He had convinced himself that he needed no one in life, except for himself, and he saw no reason to want for a partner. He guessed that’s why he was always so contented with taking lovers one after the other, only dumping the when he felt they were becoming too attached to him. But she never did. She seemed to always keep her distance, which is what he wanted. He sighed, rolled onto his back. He worried for her. She seemed to take the news well enough, but he could tell she was shaken as well by the news. 

It seems like a bad idea, but he reaches as far as he can out to her with the Force. He knows she lives so far away from him, but he strains for just one last glimpse of her before he has to renounce her presence permanently. He holds out his hand, closes his eyes and pushes as hard as he can. He filters out every other person he can feel, and eventually, at the edge of his force stream, he finds her. 

He can feel her shaking. Her cold body piled up under as many blankets as she could find in her rooms. She told him once that heavy blankets often made her feel safer, and he can’t blame her in this situation. But she's not shaking because she's cold. From the way she whispers his name, he can tell she's just as emotional as he is about having to seperate. Tears run down his own face as she reaches up to wipe hers, and he realizes he’s a hypocrite. 

Just like all the other women he had become involved with, she had become too attached to him. She was a master at hiding her affection from him, but she likely loved him just as everyone else did. He wants to be angry. He wants to feel cheated, or let down, or something, but he finds he just can’t. He’s elated that she wasn't actually as happy as she made herself out to be. He’s elated that she's going to miss him as much as he will miss her. But there’s something else there. Some kind of adoration. Some kind of affection that he felt for her too. He feels like it’s an opportunity missed now that he knows the feeling was mutual. Was it love?

No. It couldn’t be.

It was something else more mild. Something that he didn’t have a word for, but it still breaks his heart all the same. He moves onto his side again; had the two of them been in the same bed, they would have been facing each other. He lifts his own hand and rests it on her cheek, and she jumps at the contact. Her eyes widen and she knows he’s there. His thumb becomes damp as he wipes away a stray tear flowing down her cheek in one final form of contact, before pulling out of her mind forever. His wedding was in five hours, he couldn’t stay up all night crying over her.


	4. Chapter 4

Ren would have preferred no ceremony at all over everything he was being put through today. A stage room normally held for the rare rallies held within the order was stripped and expanded as wide as it could go, in order to fit essential members of the Order and, apparently, thousands of people from his soon to be wife’s planet. He got word of smaller ships arriving in droves, some of which had to be tethered to the outside of the Supremacy because there was no room for them. Ren thought it was ridiculous. While being escorted to the ceremony he saw these people dressed to the nines. Outlandishly colorful suits and dresses that were big, loud, and took up too much space for him. If it wasn’t their dress, it was their snobbish attitudes that were drawing attention. He had heard one rather large woman fussing at a custodian about mopping the floor right in front of her, and his assistant told a story about two men that were seen simply dropping their trash on his ship without cleaning it up. It infuriates Ren, and just from their pompous and entitled attitudes he didn’t want to know what his soon to be wife was going to be like.

His assistant briefs him, straightened his vest, brushes some lint from his shoulder and looks him in the eye. “Are you sure you don’t want me to find a suit? The Queen said a suit was highly requested!” He says, but Ren is so bitter about having to put on a show for all of these strangers that he doesn’t care.

“This is the best they’re getting from me. I have important matters to attend to after this flea circus.” Ren says, and his assistant can only agree with him. He doesn’t care about what she wants, he didn’t even want to be married to her. He didn’t even know her, hadn’t seen any photos or anything. To him, it hardly seemed fair, but it had been made abundantly clear that he had no say in the matter. 

It seems like he’s standing at the altar forever before an organ in the back begins to play a familiar tune, and everyone before him stands at attention. He could count on one hand how many people he actually recognizes in the crowd, and it was easy to point out their boring black and red garb from the sea of colors everyone else was wearing. He watches as everyone turns around to see the doors open, and he immediately grows suspicious. None of these people stood when Kylo entered the room, and even though he should have suspected this he realizes these people had more respect for this woman than they did for him. His blood boils, at least until the doors finally open and he gets the first glimpse of his wife.

She steps slowly into the aisle, and the first thing Ren notices is her eyes aren’t on him. She looks toward every camera pointed toward her, every member of the audience without even so much as blinking in his direction. Her face is done up in what had to be layers upon layers of makeup that accentuated her features, pointed her lips and brows, and took away any imperfections in her skin. Her stark white hair is braided up intricately, in circular shapes on the top of her head while a long, thin gold and pink necklace hangs around her neck. In the center of it, sitting just on her breast bone, sits a large, sparkly diamond. In her hands sits a bouquet of roses, roses that for sure weren’t grown on his ship and had to have been imported.

By far the most eye-catching thing on her is her dress. The gown was light blue, sparkled in the harsh lights above her and the flash of the cameras. He wondered if it was coated with diamonds as well, and he wouldn’t put it past these affluent people to do such a thing. It had a long tail that followed at least five feet behind her, and hugged her in such a way that showed off all the marvelous curves of her body. It covered all of her body with the exception of the top part of her chest and her hands, and was unlike anything Kylo had ever seen before.

He can’t keep his eyes off of her as she steps up to the altar, up to him, and takes her place in front of him. Not because she is drop-dead gorgeous, but because she’s rude. By the time the preacher begins to speak, she still hadn’t even looked at him. She looks out into the crowd of people who are oohing and aahing over her, and it’s like Kylo doesn’t even exist. He can’t argue that she’s not beautiful, but he would think if he was being forced into this wedding she would take it just as seriously. But she wasn’t. She smiled like a diva at all the star-struck men and women below her. Kylo couldn’t believe he was being put up to this.

Queen Aoifa is her name. Like a twist on the name Eva. He’d never heard of such a name and thinks it sounds uniquely beautiful, and it’s not until the preacher reads out her name that she looks at him. Her eyes are bright purple and sparkle in the light, but he can sense some disinterest in her eye. She smiles at him while he glares at her. He couldn’t believe he was being forced into this.

The preacher preaches there next to him. The people smile at him. The cameras flash in his eyes. This is far too public for him to be comfortable. Aoifa beams at the people in the audience that knows her, and Kylo nearly misses the iconic ‘you may now kiss the bride’ line. His eyes flash to the preacher who is looking at Aoifa, and when he looks down at his wife-to-be she’s finally looking up at him with what could be considered excitement in her eye. She closes her eyes, puckers her lips, and leans in, expectantly waiting for Kylo to do the same. His eyes cut to the audience and he sees the cameras pointed directly at him and the snobby faces of those who expect the same. He feels pressured, attacked, like he has no other choice. It’s just one kiss. Then he would be free to leave and keep himself away from these outsiders.

He keeps his mind numb and blank as he leans down and lightly places his lips against Aoifa’s. Her lips are large, smooth, and warm, but he still feels nothing. Cameras flash all around them, and the crowd erupts in thunderous applause. He feels empty. This should have been a moment full of happiness and glee, and yet here he stands feeling awkward and out of place. Aoifa has once again turned toward the audience and starts flashing her pearly, perfect, white teeth at them. It does nothing to help Ren’s situation.

_ Be happy for him.  _ He hears run through his mind. His eyebrows knit down as the disembodied voice flows through his head. He doesn’t recognize it at first, but after a second it hits him. The sobs sound painfully familiar, and he connects them to the ones he heard last night and realizes it’s her. She's here, close enough for her thoughts to penetrate his mental barriers without him having to drop them. He scans the crowd, only stopping when he notices a small disturbance at the back doors. A guard has her by the arm while two others hold open the doors, and he's pulling her out of the ceremony; distinguished look of grief adorning her face. 

_ Be happy that he’s happy. Be happy that he’s found someone to love, even if it’s not me.  _

The internal words hurt him more than he’s willing to admit. At the moment, he’s not happy. He’s uncomfortable, and doesn’t know if he’s ever going to be happy with a woman who comes from such a background; a woman who cared more about her image than him on their wedding date. Just as the guards shut the door again, only two remaining, Aoifa laces her arm in his and starts the process of dragging him away with her down the aisle. Ren hardly wants to move knowing what the guards had just subjected you to, but from the model like look on his wife’s face he knows he has to play the part with her. Reluctantly, he steps down off the altar next to her and stays on her heels. He looks straight ahead, refusing to look at anything other than the door. Part of him hopes that, when the doors open and he’s finally allowed to leave this prison, she'll be standing on the other side waiting for him; arms wide open for him to run right into. He feels like he needs her now more than ever.

There are no words to explain his disappointment when she's not there.

Hours later he’s back in the comfort of his own home. At least, it would have been comfortable if he could be alone. 

“Is this where we’re going to be living?” She asks him, and he nods his head as he ducks into his fridge for some water. He still feels desolate and devoid, alone and abandoned, and the feeling of her stepping too close to him as he drank his water doesn’t help in the slightest. He cuts his eyes at her and is insulted to find her glaring his space with a judgemental gaze. “I mean, it’s no palace. I think my master bathroom was the size of this entire room.” Ren squints his eyes at her, couldn’t believe what she said about his kitchen and living room. Nevertheless, she still has a warm smile on her face but it does nothing to make him feel better. She just insulted his home, on  _ his  _ ship. He simply turns away to go to his bedroom.

“Um, I need to get out of this dress. My clothes should have been delivered this morning?” She follows him closely, once again violating his personal space.

“That’s great.” He says. He doesn’t know if her stuff was delivered, he had been out of the house since 7 AM. She chuckles lightly behind him, and once he gets to the top of the stairs he notices she’s stopped following him. Looking over his shoulder at her was a mistake, because when he caught sight of her she stood pulling her sleeves free from her arms, her large breasts practically rolling out of the top of her dress all the same.

“Do you want to help me get out of this uncomfortable thing?” She says seductively. Her smile says it all. She wants him. She wants him to undress her. To touch her. To kiss her. Ren snarls, completely turned off by it all.

“No thanks.” He mumbles, stepping into his bedroom. He hears her suck her teeth behind him, then feels her running after him again. 

“Oh, there are my clothes!” She says happily. He doesn’t know what she’s talking about until she rushes past him toward the closet. He looks past her and his eyes widen at the multiple white suitcases that sit on the floor of  _ his  _ closet. A quick count reveals 7 suitcases that were bulging, meaning they were all packed. How many clothes could one woman possibly need? This seemed rather excessive. He watches her from behind as she steps into his closet and looks around at his regular black ensemble, then turns and looks at him with a disapproving glare. “I guess you’re going to get rid of about half of these clothes.” She says with a hint of sympathy. She only succeeds in further enraging him. She steps out as she goes onto explain that she has lots of clothes, and planned on ordering even more for the cold climate of the Supremacy, but Ren cuts her off as he slams the closet door behind her. She turns and looks at him, her eyes wide and full of fear.

“None of my stuff is going,” He states as loudly as he can without full out yelling at her. “Let’s get that straight now.” He’s firm and unmoving, and when her body finally falls out of fear of him he looks on in shock as her eyes roll into the back of her skull. She crosses her arms and turns away from him. She was sassing him, the  _ Supreme Leader  _ of the First Order. He feels like he could pick her up and toss her out of the window, into the cold, unforgiving vacuum of Space. He had never been so disrespected in his entire life. 

“Fine, I’ll just put them in here for now.” She heads in the direction of his dresser where he keeps his underwear and relaxation clothing, and doesn’t think to stop her until he remembers what he kept in the top drawer. But by then it’s too late. She’s already gotten the drawer open and was reaching into the corner where he kept one of his most well-kept secrets. “What’s up with this?” She says in the most accusatory tone as she lifts the first pair of his lover's panties she finds into the air. She turns around, comforting him as if she were his mother. “Whose are these? Yours?” She demands, and Ren can feel himself losing control of his anger. He closes the spaces between the two of them and snatches the panties from her hand. He had meant to return these to his lover, but in the last few weeks it had just slipped his mind.

“I don’t have to explain anything to you.” He says, throwing them back into the drawer and slamming it shut.

“We’ve only been married for a day! Are you really cheating on me already?” Her words are absurd, especially since he had ended a relationship in order to get married to her. He resists the urge to attack her out of anger, and only manages to head to the door and point toward his living room. 

“Out!” He says, firmly without yelling at her. She rolls her eyes at him again and he can hardly take the disrespect. “I have a reputation to protect. I am not cheating on you.” She steps toward him, her arms crossed and her eyes cutting through him like daggers. Ren thinks she’s incredibly childish to be throwing such a tantrum, but he’s pleased when she sulks past him out into the hallway. 

“You’d better not--” She begins, but Kylo can’t bear to listen to another one of her inconsiderate rants. He slams his bedroom door in her face and holds it closed, to stop her from entering after he’d banished her from his room. Much to his relief, he can hear her thumping down the stairs. 

_ What a fucking weirdo. Wearing women’s underwear. What have I gotten myself into? _

Her thoughts only further send him into a rage, and he finds himself reaching for the dresser to pick it up and throw it across the room. He grips the sides, squeezing with all of his might and letting out a rather constrained yell. He was used to his lover's snide comments, but that was certainly uncalled for. He had only known his wife for a few hours, and he already couldn’t stand her.

He was sure he missed his lover far more than she missed him, and needed her all the same.

That same night, Kylo learned of another undesirable characteristic about his wife when she slunk into his room, dressed in a short lace nighty that seemed to accentuate her backside and her breasts. “Ky? It’s me, Aoifa.” She said innocently, playing with one of her long, white ponytails that hung silkily at her ears. Her hair was supported by two deep red ribbons that matched her lips that must have had to be redone between now and that morning, and she used her other hand to seductively suck on her pointer finger. Kylo had spent all day in his bedroom and hadn’t let her in for anything. He didn’t want to know where she got the clothing from. 

“Look, I’m sorry I was kinda, overbearing earlier,” She says, sighing and lightly moaning. Kylo catches on rather quickly. The woman was trying to seduce him. She was oversexualized, she was exaggerating everything she did, and Kylo was massively turned off. When he became intimate with his lover, she had never put on an unreal show like this. The fakeness of the interaction does nothing to him and he mumbles a low ‘it’s okay’ under his breath. Aoifa huffs in reply, stepping toward him one foot in front of the other, swaying her hips in a way that also made her breasts jiggle. It was the most unappealing thing he had ever witnessed.

“Well, you know what today is!” She said, perching herself at his feet and smiling expectantly at him. Ren presented himself as coldly as he could, unwilling to pull his eyes from the digital book he was reading on his tablet. He had been reading the same sentence over and over again during this whole ordeal, but abruptly stopped when he felt the bed sinking at his feet. “We got  _ married  _ today,” She sings the word ‘married’ as if it was something he should be celebrating. “And you know what that means. Don’t you?” Aoifa crawls on her hands and knees toward him, her massive breasts lightly dragging along his leg. He peers over his tablet and resists the urge to throw her through the wall with the Force. He just wants to be alone and had no interest in having sex with his wife.

“I haven’t the slightest idea.” He whispers, and the giggle she gives him makes his stomach churn. She continues to drag herself along his body until she makes it to his hips; she makes him massively uncomfortable.

“It  _ means  _ we get to consummate--” As soon as her ass makes contact with his groin, he’s throwing her off of him and onto the bed. 

“That does not interest me at all.” He’s able to show enough restraint to not call her a wench immediately after he speaks to her. He wants to read more of his book, but he’s afraid that just being awake would incite more unwanted sexual attention. He shuts his tablet down and places it on his nightstand, then quickly utilizes the Force to shut off his light. The two of them sit in the darkness while Kylo buries himself under his covers and faces the wall instead of Aoifa. He still doesn’t feel comfortable even when he can’t see her, and he contemplates throwing her out of his bed, or at least taking himself to sleep on his couch. He hears her sigh, then feels her situating herself in bed next to him.

“Okay, goodnight Kylo.” She says, finally ridding herself of the clearly faked higher-pitched voice. He feels her settling down, and when she stops moving she lets out another high pitched, exaggerated sigh. He closes his eyes and allows himself to reflect on the awful day he’s had. He’s thankful that Aoifa doesn’t have the Force as well, because had she been able to look in his mind she would have seen nothing but the colorful memories of his lover. The way She'd crawl up his body that was desirable to him. The way she'd hold him at night. The way she'd dance to sensual music for him. The way she'd speak peacefully to him when they weren't copulating. His heart feels so empty and, despite the woman sitting next to him, he feels alone. This was only day one without her, and he thought it would take a lifetime to heal from his loss.

The days did not get better for Kylo and Aoifa. Every day she was either nitpicking him over the smallest possible things, rearranging his home without his permission, forcing some kind of unwanted sexual act on him, or, on a bad day, all three at one time. It infuriated him when he came home to find his kitchen completely moved around the next day, having been cooked in all day by her. It was clear the woman had never cooked a day in her life, what with the pile of pots and pans that showed up in the sink every night thereafter with burnt, blackened food stuck to the bottom that he had to clean. “Putting your coffee maker next to the sink is stupid.” She said to him the minute he walked through the door. “I moved it for you, next to the fridge. It’s better for both of us there.”

“The way you keep your toothbrush on the sink is disgusting! I’m putting it in the cabinet and I expect you to keep it there.”

“I’ve decided that I want one couch to face the window and the other to face the TV. What’s the point of having this grand view of the universe in your living room if you have to crane your neck to look at it sideways?”

By the end of the first month with his new wife, Kylo’s home, the place where he had lived since the end of Snoke’s era, was hardly recognizable. It would seem that, the longer he put off sex with the woman, the more irritating she got. She was bratty, entitled, and controlling. Ren did not desire her at all.

But all things, good or bad, must come to an end. And the end to Kylo and Aoifa’s marriage, unfortunately, would come at Kylo’s expense. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't wait to post the final chapter tomorrow. Prepare yourselves because it flies way off the rails!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ready to go out with a bang?

Kylo Ren was a busy man that came home almost every night completely exhausted. This particular night was no exception, but Kylo had no idea what kind of circus he was going to walk into.

As per usual, his house was a wreck. Dishes piled up in the sink that he was going to have to find time to wash all thanks to his spoiled wife, clothes and books lying around that she hadn’t bothered to put back, and the TV had been left on without a care in the world. Aoifa was nowhere to be found, and other than the TV casting his living room in a dim blue light, his entire home was dark.

Save for a sliver of yellow light that illuminated on the steps. Aoifa had already gone to bed, and Kylo knew he was going to face some sort of unwanted sexual attention. The previous morning Kylo woke to Aoifa with her hands in his pajama pants, stroking him and moaning as his body responded to the physical contact. That was the first time he had ever raised his voice at her, and she threw herself onto the floor and cried dramatically in response. He didn’t feel bad in the slightest, just turned around and got himself ready to work.

He trudged up the stairs and pushed his bedroom door open only to find something that he wished he could say he was surprised to see. 

“H-Hey, Ky.” Aoifa said from under his blanket. The only thing he could see was her face. She was covered from the neck down with his large blanket, a wanton look on her face as her body flinched and gyrated out of sight. He could tell that her legs were spread wide and that both of her hands were at her crotch. She made no effort to hide her lewd actions, and Kylo was disgusted.

“Oh, Kylo,” She moaned, stretching her body and driving her fingers further into herself. “You, you came just in time.” She opened her eyes and smiled at him, motioning him over to her with her head. Her huffs and puffs seemed so forced and unnatural and Kylo found himself rolling his eyes at her before stepping to the bathroom, his heart set on ignoring her as always. 

“Wait!” She cried, stilling her body momentarily. Kylo had no intention to join her. He just wanted to sleep. Just when he reached the threshold of the bathroom, she said something that caught his attention for good. 

“Augh, Kylo. I, I want you to see.” She said, a squeak escaping from her throat. The fleshy noises that existed from her bedroom deed were making Kylo nauseous, and he felt like, after the long, exhausting day he had just been through, he could vomit if he spent any more time with her. “I want you to see how you’re _ helping _me.” Kylo squints as he resonates on her words. What in the hell did that mean?

“Oh, good. You turned around.” She says when she holds 100 percent of his attention. “Kylo, I’ve always wanted you to fuck me, and for whatever reason you just won’t. I don’t know why, but I’ve finally accepted that I’ll never have you inside of me.” Kylo doesn’t understand how she could say such things while masturbating. That was something so deep and something that obviously crushed her. Whatever this conversation was about, it obviously wasn’t serious to her. “So, so I had to settle for the next best thing.” An evil smile spread across her face as the uncertainty grows in his chest. That was an inordinately ominous statement that made Kylo’s skin prickle and his eyes widen in fear.

The first thing he does is cut his eyes to the left and, to his horror, he finds his most valuable possession missing in action. His lightsaber, that just made it back to his home this afternoon after some repairs, was gone from its stand on his nightstand. His jaw clenches as his heart stops, and he breaks out into a cold sweat. Immediately he crosses the room and rips the blanket from Aoifa’s body only to find his newly attained greatest fear had become a reality.

Aoifa had stolen his lightsaber, inserted it, blade side in, inside of her vagina, and was proudly masturbating with it. 

Ren is furious. Ren is enraged. Ren is so incredibly outraged at his wife’s inconsiderate actions that he roars as he reaches violently in between her legs for it. She flinches as the saber comes free of her sex, which had to have been painful but it's the last thing on Kylo's mind. “_ You insufferable whore!” _He howls, throwing his lightsaber behind him. He doesn’t get a chance to see her fluids and how they’ve seeped into his hilt, because he’s too busy seeing her cower in fear of him in his bed. Her legs had snapped shut and her nightly fell to her thighs again, But the damage had already been done. She mutters something to him as he reaches down and snatches her from his bed, something about being sorry and thinking he would like it. It’s all bullshit to Ren. He had never been more offended by anything in his life.

“Are you really that idiotic? You could have _ killed _yourself had my saber gone off while you were desecrating it!” He shakes takes the collar of her shirt in both of his hands and shakes her, trying to physically add sense to the woman, but what she says next give Kylo no hope at all.

“I’m sorry! I, I didn’t think you’d get this angry!” Kylo stops, stares at her and comes to a startling conclusion:

He was not meant to be married to someone as self-centered as she was. 

“Get up.” He says, as if his pulling her from his bed would give her the opportunity to stand on her own volition. “I can’t take this stupid shit anymore.” He mumbles, and Aoifa has the gall to beg him for his forgiveness. What she had done to him was unforgivable, and Kylo decided right then and there that his marriage to Aoifa was over. She had proven time and time again that she was an unsuitable mate for him, and the incident with his lightsaber was the last straw. He didn’t care what was to happen. At that moment, he was convinced he could fight anything that got in his way. What was on the forefront of his mind, however, was the other woman in his life.

He couldn’t believe he had put off time with her for this slut. 

He drags Aoifa’s unwilling body out of the bedroom, down the stairs and carelessly throws her onto his couch. He grows angrier and angrier as all of his pent up stress from the last month freely flows through him. He calls Aoifa every insulting name he knows and shows no restraint when her tears make an appearance. He realizes that his lover may be gone, taken a new man and wouldn’t want Kylo now that he’s been pulled from her life for over a month, and it’s all Aoifa’s fault. He’s hot headed, ready to swing at her in order to find some kind of release. He feels like an unrestrained, all powerful beast with a never-ending rage; at least until a heart-stopping thought rushes through his mind. 

Like a droid who’s immediately received a new task, he does an about-face and storms out of Aoifa’s presence, to his front door where he shows himself out as quickly as he possibly could. He rushes through the hallways like his life depended on it, focusing all of his angry energy on finding his lover. As far as he was concerned, he was now single and could freely be with the woman he desired without any guilt. He could only hope that she would still be the same woman she was when he left, because he didn’t think he could handle the heartbreak if he went through all of this anguish and trouble in order to get to her tonight and he found her with another man. The thought of her moving on from him causes an unintentional groan to be born from his throat, and he only jogs faster. At this point, he needs answers. He can decide whether or not he can continue a relationship with her later. For now, he just wants to see that she's still alive.

He still remembers where her rooms are. The two of them had sex there twice during their escapades. Sure your rooms were literally just that--rooms. A living room that doubled as a bedroom, a kitchen, and a bathroom, but any time spent with her doing anything was time well spent according to Ren. 

It takes about half an hour to walk from his home to hers, but while he’s running it only takes 20 minutes. He feels his stress chipping away piece by piece when he approaches the door, and without thinking he wills it open with the Force and lets himself inside. It’s quiet. The light is dim from her bedside table, and all too soon his eyes fall upon her sitting on her bed

“Kylo?” Her head shoots up from her lap. In front of her sits her tablet which is projecting a virtual chessboard. She wears nothing but her lightweight, short pajamas and her hair is in a loose ponytail that hangs down her back. She's alone. She's acknowledging his presence, and that was all he needed at the moment. 

“What are you doing here?” She screeches, hastily scooting her tablet across the bed out of her way and crawling to him. She has a needy look on her face, one that transforms into the biggest and most genuine smile he had seen in the last month. For once, someone was excited to see him when he entered a room, and it was the most wonderful feeling he had ever experienced. The sex, the dinners, the dances, and the time spent with her were great by all means, but the feeling of being reunited with her was more than extravagant. His lips quiver as he hurriedly steps up to her bed, just in time to catch her as she launches herself over the foot rail and into his arms. He holds her close to him like he’s going to lose her again, unwilling to ever let go.

“Why did you come back to me?” She howls, desperately searching his soul for answers. Having her again is much more emotional than he can bear, and he finds he can’t answer her. Instead he tucks his head into the crook of her neck and takes to crying the happiest of tears. This last month he was at war with his own wife in his own home. She would encroach on his personal space, push her boundaries way past where they were intended to go, and did nothing but put him down. He was almost content with living the rest of his life in his lover's home instead of his, especially if it meant he could dedicate his life to a woman he knew he cared about. He presses his face into her neck even harder as he comes to terms with something he should have known from the very beginning of this relationship with her:

He loves her. 

Yes, love. He doesn’t understand it. He can’t explain it, he can’t even fathom how he’d come to love anyone in his life, but if this experience has taught him anything, it’s that she's the one he loves. She's the one he should have married. He should have known this, but it was her all along.

“Kylo, don’t, don’t cry,” She mumbles as she runs her fingers through his hair. He sets her down, his physical body wearing out by her weight but his soul tells him he can’t let her go. “If you cry, I’m going to cry.” She stammers, her voice audibly straining. She's just as emotional as he is. He loves her.

“I’ve missed you.” He wills himself to say the one and only thing that’s on his mind. “I, I love you.” Her fingers tighten around his clothing as she processes what he says to her, and he can feel her being careful with her reaction. _ You’re married. _She says to him in his mind. She doesn't understand, it’s the last thing on his mind. He wants to make sure she knows loudly and clearly that he loves her, so he pushes her away, places his hands on her cheeks and looks her deep into her eyes, driving his point home one final time before taking action.

“I. Love. You. You, you, silly girl.” He says to the blurred image of her that stands right in front of him. “You and your, impudent comments. And, and the way you genuinely care about me. I can’t believe it’s taken me this long to realize this.”

“Kylo! But what about your wife?” She says, seemingly coming up with every excuse to fight his feelings. He feels hurt, until he realizes that she really doesn't know why he’s here.

“Fuck my wife.” He says. At the mention of Aoifa he remembers what she had done to him, how she so brutally desecrated a personal item of his and offered no formal apology about her unthinkable actions. His woman seemed to be so shocked that she couldn't speak, and in the silence, a crude, inherently evil plan formulates in his mind. He truly does not care for Aoifa, and had plans to kick her out of his home and send her back where she came from with a peace treaty. His hands slip from her warm cheeks to her wrist and he starts to pull her from her own home out into the halls.

“Where are you taking me?” She begs with a little giggle.

“Home.” He answers, feeling pride in referring to his home as her home as well. Tonight, he intends to ask the woman he loves to marry him; but not before inflicting some well-needed revenge.

He bursts through the door of his home to find Aoifa sitting under the dim light of the living room floor lamp, messing about on her tablet. She stands when he enters, and Kylo takes pride in the sheer look of horror that runs across her face as he dutifully lets his lover in before taking her by the hand again and leading her toward the stairs.

“Who is _ that _?!” She shouts at the top of her lungs, but Kylo says nothing to her.

“I think a more appropriate question is who are _ you _?” His woman asks her back, rolling your eyes and turning her nose up at Aoifa. He loves her sarcastic response and he finds he missed her attitude a little too much. Aoifa was a brat, but his lover's brattiness was to be desired. He couldn’t wait to get her upstairs where he could repair his lost connection with her.

He stands ger against the far wall of his bedroom, drops to his knees, and yanks her pajama bottoms down to her ankles faster than she can blink. She flinches at his audacity and speed, but he’s happy that she's compliant enough to obediently lift her leg when he pushes on the back of her calf. He pulls her shorts free and then lifts her leg above his shoulder. The second her cunt is available to him, he wastes no time in licking her up and down. Her taste. Her scent. It’s all so intoxicating to him. It had been so long. Too long. He missed the woman he loved so much.

It’s just like the time he invited her into the utility closet. Her hands rest on his shoulder and run through his hair as he laps at her, and at the first moans he hears he feels at total peace. Yes, it was erotic. Yes it turned him on massively. But it felt so natural. Her moans were genuine. Her body language was genuine. _She _was genuine. And this is why he loved her. He decided there, on his knees with his tongue flicking over her clitoris, that he was going to marry her. He finds the courage to pull away from her, to look at her from the floor and look past her face of annoyance due to the loss of stimulation. But he doesn’t care. He needs her full, undivided attention for what he’s about to say. Without thinking, he just comes right out and says it without a care in the world.

“Will you marry me?” He’s already on his knees. He’s already told her he loves her. What else is there to do? She places her hand over her face as her cheeks blush in embarrassment. He thinks she's adorable and knows she won’t say no.

“But, I’m not a princess,” She says, ger face contorting from need to concern. “I’m not pretty. I’m not rich. Why would they allow you to marry me?” He squints his eyes at her because, at this point, he doesn’t care about what other people have to say about who he wants to marry. The only reason why he told to marry Aoifa was because General Hux wanted her territory. He was never thought of in this equation and no one cared about his feelings. Besides, he was the Supreme Leader of the First Order. He could marry anyone he wanted to and he wanted to marry her.

Before he’s able to answer a shrill scream breaks the silence. Both of their heads whip to the door and they find Aoifa standing at the threshold to the bedroom looking even more horrified than she was downstairs. “What is going on?!” She cries, throwing her hands over her mouth. Ren watches as a tear rolls down her face, but is still of the opinion that he owes her no explanation and simply turns his head back to his woman and begins to work his tongue over her flesh once more. “Are, are you fucking kidding me?!” She shouts, clearly offended by Ren and his brazen actions. Out of the corner of his eye he sees her beginning to step toward the two of them, opening her mouth and braying about how Kylo was _ her _husband, but Kylo is one step ahead of her. Before she could make contact with either of them, Kylo triumphantly raises his hand in the air, pushing Aoifa back to the doorframe with the Force where she belongs. He wants her gone, out of his life, but after continuing to eat his woman for another few minutes he finds himself growing annoyed with her presence.

He pulls away from her sex yet again and casts an agitated look in her direction. His lover whines at him, pushing his head back toward her and flexing her hips toward him. He wants her again, but he wants Aoifa gone first. 

“What? Are you just going to stand there and watch while I eat her?” He asks, but she only weakly shakes her head.

“You’re my husband! I can’t believe you’re doing this to me!” She wails, but it has no effect on Kylo at all. 

“He obviously doesn’t want you, princess.” His lover spits at Aoifa, causing her to flinch momentarily. “I suggest you leave us alone.” 

“Go to the living room, Aoifa.” He commands her, flexing his fingers and causing the door to close ever so slowly. “I’ll handle the annulment tomorrow and you can make a peaceful return back to your planet.” He ends the conversation right then and there, allowing the door to close all the way. He locks her out, and beams as he returns his mouth to his woman; the sounds of Aoifa banging on the door and twisting the doorknob play in his ears as he eats her. But he cannot be bothered.

Aoifa can be heard sobbing on the other side of the door well into the night. She kicks and screams, begging Kylo to reconsider but he’s made up his mind. He makes love to the most important woman in his life that night like he never had before, and when everything is all said and done the two of them sit there in his bed, enjoying each others warmth. Aoifa’s cries end around 3 AM, and Kylo finally has time to reflect about his night with his future wife in peace. 

“Were you really serious about marrying me?” She asks him, quite sleepily. 

“Of course. If I _ have _to be married I want to be married to someone that I love.”

“So you really do love me, eh?” She asks, turning in his arms and staring at him.

“I do. I just wish it wouldn’t have taken me this long to realize it.” His confession is real, and she seems to understand how he feels. Bringing her hand up to rest on his pec, she snuggles up as close to him as she can.

“I love you too.” She reveals, and the pride in her voice is almost enough to send him into tears again. “When can we marry?” She asks enthusiastically. She sounds excited to commit herself to him, and he’s just as excited to spend the rest of his life with her.

“Tomorrow. First thing in the morning.” He assures her. She does a giddy little dance there in the bed next to him, and he can no longer resist the urge to reach down and kiss her perfect lips.

“Sounds wonderful, my _ Supreme Leader. _” She teases him, followed by a quiet thank you. Her eyes close a few minutes later, and Kylo has a quiet moment to spend by himself.

He can’t wait to marry the first person he’s ever loved so deeply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've always loved the name Aoifa (pronounced Ee-fa). I don't know why I gave our main antagonist such a wonderful name. Oh well.  
Thanks for tuning in. It was nice to be able to write a short story (and keep it short, lol!), especially since I don't really have any time to write anymore. Hope you enjoyed this wonderful little story that I'm quite proud of. Hoping to be back writing again in December after I graduate.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote 20,500 words (pre edits) in 2.5 weeks. Go me!


End file.
